He's My Daddy !
by Kangji
Summary: [KRIS - KAI - SEHUN ] "Jika kau di hadapi dengan dua pilihan yang berbeda, kau akan memilih yang mana ? Hidup dalam manisnya kebohongan atau berdiri diatas pahitnya kebenaran " 1s/BL / YAOI / T / TYPO /UKE!KAI


**"Jika kau di hadapi dengan dua pilihan yang berbeda, kau akan memilih yang mana ? Hidup dalam manisnya kebohongan atau berdiri diatas pahitnya kebenaran "**

**. . .**

**Happy Reading~**

Pria tan itu terus saja menatap pantulan tubuh telanjangnya yang di penuhi oleh berbagai macam tanda . Kekasihnya memang selalu meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan di sekitar dada dan perutnya saat mereka sedang bercinta. Tidak jarang kekasihnya juga memukul atau menampar pipi chubbynya yang kini terlihat memerah. Kai memutar tubuhnya, ia sedikit meringis saat melihat beberapa garis melintang di kedua belah pipi pantatnya. Itu bekas cambukan, berbeda dari minggu kemarin kini kekasihnya menggunakan ikat pinggang kulitnya saat tengah bermain diatas ranjang. Itu lebih baik ketimbang ia harus merasakan panasnya lelehan lilin merah di kulit punggungnya.

Kai tersenyum kecil, meski kekasihnya itu sangat kasar diatas ranjang, tapi sebenarnya ia memiliki sifat yang sangat baik dan melindungi. Setelah pertemuan singkatnya di sebuah club malam, kehidupan Kai yang serba pas - pasan kini bisa menjadi lebih baik atas bantuan kekasihnya. Ia tidak perlu lagi kerja part time atau menjual dirinya untuk mencari uang karena kini kekasihnya lah yang menanggung semua biaya hidupnya termasuk biaya sekolah dan juga pakaian yang dipakainya.

Karena kekasihnya juga lah sekarang ia bisa merasakan makan makanan enak, memakai pakaian bermerk, mempunyai ponsel canggih yang sama seperti Sehun. Berkeliling di tempat hiburan tanpa merepotkan Sehun. Pokoknya hidupnya kini jauh lebih indah dari pada sebelumnya.

"Mengagumi hasil karyaku, eh? " seorang berperawakan tinggi menjulang itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Mengejutkan Kai yang sedang berkelana ke masa lalunya yang menyedihkan.

"Morning.. " kata Kai sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seolah mengerti maksud dari kode kekasihnya, pria itu pun segera mendekat kearah Kai lalu tubuh telanjang keduanya menempel saat Kris memeluk tubuh Kai dari belakang.

_CUP. _Kris mencium bahu Kai, ia sedikit terkekeh saat melihat hasil karya nya tadi malam. Ia benar - benar tidak tau akan sebanyak itu.

"Ada yang lucu? "

"Tidak. Ah, kau sudah mandi rupanya. Wangi.. hhuumphh haah~"

"Sshh.. no more. Aku harus pergi sekolah pagi ini"

Kris terkekeh -lagi- lalu menatap pantulan tubuh keduanya dari kaca besar di depannya. "Aku juga harus pergi ke kantor sayang, lihatlah kedepan"

Kai mengikuti perintah kekasihnya. Ia sedikit merona melihat tubuhnya yang terlihat kecil saat berada didalam pelukan kekasihnya. "Aku seperti berpacaran dengan ayahku sendiri" kata Kai yang disambut cubitan kecil di pinggangnya.

"Aaww.. gege~"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, secara tidak langsung kau mengataiku tua" Kris menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Kai. Kedua matanya masih melihat kedepan, dada rata pria dalam dekapannya benar - benar penuh oleh kissmark yang dibuatnya dan Kris bangga akan itu.

"Hehe.. gege memang sudah tua kan?"

"Um. Dan beberapa tahun kedepan mungkin rambutku akan berubah warna, apa kau masih mau dengan pria tua sepertiku? "

"Aku tidak perduli. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu nanti aku akan tetap berada disisimu, jadi.. jaga hatiku baik - baik ge" eyesmile nya terlihat sangat indah saat ia tersenyum. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Kris yang berada di depan perutnya. Kai sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya saat Kris tidak merespon perkataan terakhirnya.

"Ge~ "

"Ah.. ya? Ayo pakai bajumu, ini hari senin kau tidak boleh terlambat" kata Kris merubah topik pembicaraan. Kai hanya memajukan bibirnya kedepan lalu mengikuti langkah Kris keluar dari kamar mandi. Kris berjalan ke lemari besar yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Lemari besar itu diisi oleh pakaian Kai dan dirinya, jadi ia tidak perlu repot membawa pakaian ganti saat menginap di apartement Kai.

"Belajar dengan benar, aku akan mentransfer uang bulananmu nanti siang dan jangan kembali ke club malam"

"Arraseo.. Apa gege akan menginap lagi nanti malam?"

"Tidak, seperti biasa. Aku hanya akan menginap saat hari libur sayang" Kris memberikan seragamnya kepada bocah berkulit tan itu sedangkan dirinya segera memakai kembali pakaian yang tadi malam ia gunakan.

"Ughh.. gege tidak mandi dulu? "

"Aku akan mandi dirumah"

Kai mengangguk lalu tanpa bicara lagi ia memakai seragamnya. Setelah itu keduanya menyantap sarapan pagi yang di buat oleh Kai. Meski berbeda dengan hidangan dirumahnya yang selalu memasak kimchi untuk sarapan, Kris menikmati dengan semangat susu dan roti panggang yang di buat oleh kekasihnya.

**. . . . .**

"Kesiangan lagi, Kai? " tanya Sehun setelah teman sebangkunya duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya. Kai hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. Setiap hari senin, Kai memang selalu datang terlambat.

"Ahjussimu menginap lagi? "

"Jangan panggil dia seperti itu, dia kekasihku"

"Aku tau, lagi pula kau berpacaran dengan pria yang jauh lebih tua darimu, Kai. Bahkan umurnya saja sama dengan daddyku, jadi cocok bila ku panggil ahjussi kan? "

"Sehun! "

Teman sebangkunya itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Kai. Ia memang senang menggoda Kai karena hanya dengan cara itu lah ia bisa melihat sosok menggemaskan dari diri Kai.

"Kau menolak cintaku hanya demi ahjussi itu, memangnya dia masih kuat memuaskanmu diatas ranjang? "

"Ya! Kenapa kau bahas masalah itu ? Kau meragukan kekasihku? Lihat ini.. " diluar dugaan, Kai membuka kancing seragamnya lalu menunjukan hasil karya kekasihnya tadi malam. Bukan hanya Sehun, beberapa murid yang berada di sekitarnya pun termangu melihat tingkah Kai yang...

"Dia semua yang membuatnya. Aku sampai tidak tidur semalaman untuk -"

"Ah.. stop. Oke.. oke, maafkan aku telah meragukan kekasihmu. Rapihkan lagi seragammu, kau tidak malu dilihat oleh teman - teman yang lain? " bisik Sehun sembari membantu Kai merapihkan seragamnya. Kai pun melirik sekitarnya dan benar saja semua mata tertuju padanya, salah satu diantara mereka langsung berdeham guna menyadarkan semuanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangku Kai dan Sehun.

"Semua salahmu dasar menyebalkan" gerutu Kai.

"Ck, kenapa jadi aku" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragam.

"Tadi malam aku melihat fotomu di Instagram. Ngomong - ngomong, kenapa kau selalu memotret kekasihmu hanya setengah badan? Kau tidak pernah mengupload foto wajahnya"

"Dia akan marah kalau aku mengupload foto wajahnya di akunku"

"Kenapa?"

"Ia tidak ingin orang - orang berfikiran negative, apalagi melihat umurnya yang jauh diatasku"

"Dia masih perduli juga dengan omongan orang luar, pedahal sudah jadi resiko kan? Tapi melihat dari fostur tubuhnya.. " Sehun masih meneliti foto terakhir yang di upload Kai di akun instagramnya. Meski hanya sebatas punggung sampai lutut, Sehun merasa familiar dengan fostur tubuh kekasih Kai itu.

"Apa? "

"Anni, kapan - kapan kau harus mengenalkannya padaku, Kai"

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengenalkanmu jika dia datang keapartement ku"

"Oke, oh ya.. kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Zhang? "

Kai mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan buku tulisnya saat Sehun merengek, sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk menyalin tugas yang di berikan oleh guru. Ia tidak pernah mengerjakannya sendiri. Ia memang pemalas, tapi ia bersyukur karena teman sebangkunya selalu baik hati meminjamkan bukunya.

**. . . . .**

Akhir pekan kali ini, Kris membawa Kai berkeliling taman hiburan, pergi ke Namsan Tower dan berakhir makan malam di sebuah restoran italia. Keduanya juga membeli cincin couple dan Kai terus berceloteh kalau cincin itu sangat cocok untuk mereka pakai.

"Enakkan?" tanya Kai setelah melihat Kris menghabiskan bubble tea miliknya.

"Hm"

"Aku dan temanku selalu mampir kesini setelah pulang sekolah, dia yang selalu mentraktirku"

Kris hanya mengangguk, kalau bahas masalah bubble tea ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Temanmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu? "

"Iya, bocah gila yang selalu mencontek saat ujian sekolah. Dia ingin berkenalan denganmu, Katanya ia penasaran dengan sosok yang telah berhasil merebut hatiku" jawab Kai dengan sedikit merona. Kris tersenyum, kekasihnya memang sangat menggemaskan. Ia mencubit kedua pipi chuby kekasihnya itu.

"Oh my god, u're so cute dear"

"Ughh" Kai yang hendak protes mengurungkan niatnya saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya.

Pria berjaket kulit dengan snapback berwarna hitam terlihat berdiri di muka pintu. Ia tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dengan suara lantang, Kai memanggil Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya agar bocah itu segera menghampiri mejanya. Ia tidak mengira akan bertemu Sehun disini, pedahal bocah itu bilang akhir pekan ini dia dan keluarganya akan pergi ke China.

"Kau disini, Kai" kata Sehun. Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Heum, kencan malam minggu" Kai menunjuk kekasihnya dengan dagu lancipnya. Sehun yang baru menyadari ada sosok lain diantara mereka pun segera mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan oleh Kai.

Hening.

Keduanya nampak sangat terkejut. Kris yang seperti tertampar melihat anaknya duduk di samping Kai dengan kedua matanya yang membola, tenggorokannya jadi tersendat. Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, emosi yang membuncah dan nafasnya yang memburu membuatnya ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah ayahnya dan menanyakan apa maksudnya ini.

Sebelum Sehun membuka mulutnya, Kris dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. "Kris" katanya memperkenalkan diri. Sehun tersenyum miring, Kris? Cih. Bukankah dia Wu Yifan? Pintar sekali, jadi selama ini ia menggunakan nama masa mudanya.

"Sehun.. .Hun"

Kris berdeham lalu memposisikan kembali tangannya seperti semula. Kai yang masih belum mengerti aura di sekitarnya pun hanya bertepuk tangan. Ia melirik kearah Sehun lalu menarik ujung jaketnya saat temannya itu masih menatap kedepan.

"Hey, kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah kau mau berlibur ke China bersama keluargamu?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Niatnya memang begitu, tapi dengan sepihak DADDYKU membatalkan semuanya. Ada RAPAT mendadak katanya, ck. Aku baru tau kalau daddyku pintar bersandiwara"

"Bersandiwara?"

"Sayang, sepertinya sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang" Kris bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik lengan Kai tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Tunggu dulu ge, Sehun kau mau pulang bersama kami? Aku dan Kris akan berpesta kecil - kecilan"

Sehun menggeleng, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, "Aku baru saja sampai dan mungkin mommy juga akan menyusulku sebentar lagi. Kau pulanglah, kasihan kekasihmu"

Kai hanya menangguk kecil, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu, tapi kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat, kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya" setelah melihat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kai melangkah, sedangkan Kris terdiam sejenak. Ia menyuruh Kai untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Banyak alasan kenapa daddy melakukan semua ini, jangan bertindak seenaknya dan tutup mulutmu sampai daddy bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

"Kau gay"

"Terserah apa katamu"

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Kris melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Kai. Ia tidak perduli dengan keadaan anaknya yang masih shock berat. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

**. . . . . **

Sehun frustasi, setelah pertemuan mengejutkannya di kedai bubble tea waktu itu ayahnya tidak pulang kerumah, ia yakin pasti ayahnya menginap di apartement Kai karena banyak kissmark baru di sekitar lehernya, sebenarnya ia ingin menyuruh Kai untuk menjauhi ayahnya, tapi melihat senyuman yang selalu tergantung di wajah manisnya, Sehun harus kembali berfikir ulang. Sehun mendesah, ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya tetap seperti ini, karena yang ia tau tidak ada rahasia di dunia ini, sepintar - pintar ayahnya menyembunyikan segalanya, ibunya pasti akan mengetahuinya juga.

"Arrggghh"

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" Kai yang bingung melihat teman sebangkunya itu berteriak segera menggeser bangkunya, membalas tatapan yang di berikan oleh Sehun hingga keduanya terdiam sejenak. Banyak beban yang di pikul oleh Sehun, setidaknya itulah yang Kai tangkap dari sorotan matanya.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang? " tanya Sehun tiba - tiba. Ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa, tidak pernah sebelumnya Sehun menanyakan tentang hal ini. Kehidupannya memang lebih baik sekarang, lebih terjamin dan tentu ia sangat bahagia.

Kai mengangguk. "Tentu, kehidupanku lebih berwarna, tidak perlu menghabiskan sisa malamku di club malam lagi dan berakhir dengan tertidur di dalam kelas"

"Apa kau serius mencintai kekasihmu? "

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintainya"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Apa dia juga benar-benar mencintaimu ? Eung.. maksudku apa benar dia seorang duda tanpa anak, memangnya kau sudah tau kehidupan dia lebih dalam? "

"Kau kenapa? Tumben sekali kau menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan - pertanyaan seperti itu. Dia belum pernah menikah, jangankan anak, istri saja dia-"

"Telusuri lebih dalam lagi Kai, tidak mungkin pria seusianya belum pernah menikah" potong Sehun membentak. Kai terkejut, ia tidak tau harus berkata apalagi. Melihat raut wajah Sehun yang mengeras, membuatnya membatu.

"Sehun.. "

Hhh~ hh~

"Kau kenapa? " Kai memberanikan diri mengelus punggung Sehun. Teman sebangkunya itu menangis, meski airmatanya tidak keluar tapi bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Maafkan aku Kai, aku hanya ngin kau bahagia tapi aku bingung harus bertindak seperti apa"

"Sehun .. cukup seperti ini saja aku sudah bahagia, tidak ada lagi yang kuharapkan. Aku hanya punya kau dan kekasihku jadi tetaplah disampingku"

Kemudian keduanya saling berpelukan, airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya pun lolos saat jari - jarinya menyentuh beberapa tanda di leher jenjang Kai.

_"Mommy sakit, Kai. Ia juga butuh daddy di sisinya sekarang, apalagi akhir - akhir ini dia tidak pulang kerumah, aku harus apa? Aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu rapuh seperti dulu"_

"Kai.. "

"Hm? "

"Jika kau di hadapi dengan dua pilihan yang berbeda, kau akan memilih yang mana ? Hidup dalam manisnya kebohongan atau berdiri diatas pahitnya kebenaran "

"..."

"Jawab saja sesuai pilihan hatimu"

"Aku.. aku akan memilih yang terakhir"

"Meski hidupmu akan terancam hancur? "

"...Y-ya"

**. . . . .**

Seperti biasa, minggu pagi Kai dan Kris selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berolahraga. Belari,bertanding badminton, main basket dan terkadang mereka juga berenang.

Kai terduduk, ia melempar bola basket itu sejauh mungkin. Ia selalu kalah kalau bertanding dengan Kris dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Mengalah sekali saja padaku, ge" katanya manja.

"Anni.. teruslah berlatih agar kau bisa mengalahkanku, sayang"

"Kau terlalu hebat" Kai merebahkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan Kris bermain dengan anak rambutnya.

"Kalau kau mau berlatih dengan sungguh - sungguh, kau juga pasti bisa sepertiku"

"Arra.. Arra"

Kai menghela nafas, ia duduk di belakang Kris saat pria itu menyuruhnya untuk memijat punggung lebarnya. Kris tetap saja orang tua, sehebat apapun dia, Kris akan cepat pegal juga. Kai jadi terkekeh sendiri.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, hm? "

"Tentu saja kau, ahjussi hahaha..."

Kai tertawa lepas, dia berlari kesana kemari guna menghindari kejaran Kris. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, berbeda dengan pria yang kini tengah memandangi keduanya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Sehun menggigit punggung tangannya, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan melihat kebahagian Kai yang sejak dulu ia dambakan. Ia senang melihat Kai bisa tertawa lepas lagi, ia juga senang Kai tidak pernah murung lagi setelah mempunyai kekasih, namun saat melihat seseorang yang kini tengah menangkap Kai, airmatanya tiba - tiba saja lolos, kenapa harus ayahnya ? Seketika sosok bayangan ibunya yang sedang kesakitan dan tersenyum melayang - layang diudara. Tubuhnya merosot ketanah bersamaan dengan kedua bibir sepasang kekasih itu yang saling memagut satu sama lain. Ia harus cepat mengambil tindakan, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ibunya menangis kesakitan dan bertanya - tanya kemana suaminya pergi.

**. . . . .**

"Gendong~" Kris menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menggendong Kai di punggung lebarnya. Kai hanya berteriak senang, layaknya bocah kecil yang haus akan kasih sayang orang tua, Kai melonjak - lonjak sembari bersenandung tidak jelas.

"Setelah ini aku akan pulang"

"Ahh~ waeee?"

"Kau jadi sering begadang kalau aku terus menginap" Kris terkekeh kecil.

"Gege~"

"Tenang saja, aku.. akan mengunjungimu lagi akhir pekan nanti"

"Hh~ yasudah, bekerja dengan benar ahjussi, agar kau tetap bisa - Sehunnnaaa? " teriak Kai tiba - tiba. Ia melihat temannya yang sedang bersandar ke dinding disamping pintu. Kris mengikuti arah penglihatan Kai, disana ia bisa melihat Sehun dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Lingkaran panda dimatanya dengan sebatang rokok terselip diantara belahan bibirnya. Sejak kapan anaknya merokok?

Perlahan Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun , ah bukan.. ia berjalan menuju pintu apartement Kai. Setelah menekan beberapa digit kode, Kris membawa tubuh Kai masuk kedalam.

"Ayo masuk sehunna"

Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang, setetes airmata kembali turun. Ia segera menghapusnya lalu menghela napas panjang. Kris menurunkan tubuh Kai diatas ranjang, lalu ia duduk di pinggirannya dengan tatapannya yang belum lepas dari sosok anaknya yang kini sedang duduk di sofa berwarna merah.

"Kau merokok? Hey, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

"Apa kabar? " tanya Sehun sembari melirik Kris dari ekor matanya.

Kai mengernyit. "Heh ? Kabarku? Tentu saja selalu baik" jawabnya bingung. Bukan, pertanyaan itu bukan untuk Kai melainkan untuk ayahnya yang baru lagi ia temui.

"Kau ingin minum apa? "

"Buatkan ramen saja, aku belum makan"

"Selalu begitu" Kai melirik kearah Kris , sebelah alisnya terangkat seolah bertanya apakah ia juga ingin dibuatkan sesuatu?

"Roti seperti biasa"

"Oke, kalian tunggu sebentar" setelah kepergian Kai ke dapur. Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu duduk di sebelahnya, hening untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Kris mengambil alih rokok anaknya dan mematikannya di asbak. Sehun menatap tajam pria disampingnya, nafasnya juga semakin memburu saat tidak melihat sedikitpun tanda Kris akan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Mom-"

"Aku hanya tidak tega membiarkan bocah seusiamu menjual diri di bar. Membiarkan tubuhnya di gerayangi tangan - tangan nakal orang di luaran sana hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Ia bekerja sangat keras untuk biaya sekolah"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengamu ha ? Kau membiayai hidupnya setelah lebih dulu kau menikmati tubuhnya bukan? "

"..."

"Ck. Kau juga membohongi kami dengan berbagai macam schedule rapat dadakan. Menghindariku setelah kau bilang akan menjelaskan semuanya. Mommy sakit, sudah beberapa hari ini ia dirawat"

"Ap - apa? "

Sehun tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi wajah Kris yang ternyata tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya.

"Sudah terlalu jauh. Kalau kau tidak bisa menghentikannya, biarkan aku yang bertindak"

"Daddy masih bisa mengatasi semuanya, jangan ikut campur"

"Ini sudah menyangkut dengan dua orang yang aku sayangi daddy, mommy dan juga Kai... Ia adalah pria idamanku sebelum kau datang dan merebutnya dariku"

"Sehun! "

"Sudah cukup sampai disini dad, aku tidak mau ada yang terluka lebih dalam lagi, mengertilah"

Mereka masih sibuk dengan percakapannya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap sengit satu sama lain. Keduanya belum menyadari kalau apartement Kai itu sempit, percakapan mereka yang cukup terdengar jelas hingga dapur pun membuat Kai tidak sengaja menggores jari telunjuknya. Ia terkejut bukan main mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Jadi selama ini ia berpacaran dengan ayah Sehun? Bersetubuh dengan pria yang sudah beristri dan juga memiliki anak? Anak seusianya, temannya, teman sebangkunya yang selalu menolong dirinya saat ia kekusahan. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat - kuat.

_"__**Apa kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang? "**_

Kai menggeleng saat ucapan Sehun waktu itu kembali menghampirinya. Tidak, ia tidak akan bahagia jika harus ada yang tersakiti.

_**"Apa kau serius mencintai kekasihmu? "**_

Ia memang sangat mencintai kekasihnya, tapi ia tidak bisa egois karena secara tidak langsung ia sudah merebut milik orang lain. Dan ia tau bagaimana rasa sakitnya.

_**"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Apa dia juga benar-benar mencintaimu ? Eung.. maksudku apa benar dia seorang duda tanpa anak, memangnya kau sudah tau kehidupan dia lebih dalam? " **_

Kris selalu mengatakan kalau ia benar - benar mencintainya. Dan bodohnya Kai terlalu terpedaya hingga selalu percaya pada ucapan pria itu termasuk dengan status dirinya yang mengaku seorang lajang.

_**"Telusuri lebih dalam lagi Kai, tidak mungkin pria seusianya belum pernah menikah"**_

Benar. Sehun memang benar, tidak mungkin pria seusia Kris belum pernah menikah. Apalagi dia adalah pria tampan yang mapan, Kai benar - benar bodoh. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, kenapa ia baru mencerna semua pertanyaan aneh Sehun waktu itu.

Kai menyimpan semua peralatan masaknya. Ia ingin menangis, meraung sekencang - kencangnya kalau saja ia tidak mendengar derap langkah memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Kai.. "

Itu Sehun. Ia berjalan mendekati Kai yang sedang memindahkan ramennya ke mangkuk yang lebih besar.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan.. " jeda sejenak. Sehun masih melihat reaksi Kai yang masih setia memunggungi nya.

"Hm?"

"Aku.. "

"Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik" Kai membalikkan tubuhnya, senyuman yang ia paksakanpun berhasil menciutkan keberanian pria di depannya.

"Aku pikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk aku mengatakannya. Tapi.. tapi... hh~ oh my god"

Tatapan itu, tatapan yang waktu itu Sehun layangkan padanya, berhasil meloloskan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Sehun yang terkejutpun langsung menghampiri Kai.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya .. mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian barusan. Hiks.. Ke-kekasihku.. "

"..."

Kai menghela nafas sembari menutup mata, "Dia daddymu, daddy yang selalu kau bangga - banggakan karena kegigihannya dalam bekerja"

"Y-ye.. He's my daddy, Kai.. maaf"

"Kenapa ? Kenapa disaat aku dan Kris sudah berjalan sangat jauh baru kalian -"

"Kai.. maafkan aku, maafkan juga daddy yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui semuanya. Ia lebih memilih diam disaat aku memintanya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk melukaimu"

"Tapi pada akhirnya hatiku tetap akan terluka, Sehun"

GREPP

Kris datang membawa sebuah pelukan untuknya, pelukan yang dulu selalu membuatnya hangat kini terasa hambar. Sehun mundur satu langkah, memberi luang untuk keduanya berbicara. Ia ingin semuanya selasai sekarang juga.

**. . . . .**

Kris dan Sehun menyantap makanan yang tadi di buatkan oleh Kai. Bocah tan yang terlihat semakin manis dengan mata sembabnya kini hanya tersenyum kecil melihat dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Ia menyeret keduanya untuk kembali keruangan sebelah, menyuruh keduanya untuk segera menghabiskan ramen dan rotinya sebelum jam malam berakhir. Setidaknya Kai ingin melihat kedua orang itu tenang sebelum ia tenggelam dalam gelapnya malam.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa jalan hidupnya harus kembali mengukir kisah masa lalunya. Menyadari posisinya yang seperti ini mengingatkannya kepada ibunya yang sudah meninggal, apa dia juga harus mengikuti jejak sang ibu untuk menebus semua kesalahannya? Kalau memang iya, Kai siap. Tanpa sengaja ia menitikan lagi airmatanya, dia yakin ibunya juga akan membencinya kalau tau dirinya menjadi orang ketiga. Tapi.. ini bukan kesalahannya. Ia hanya tau kalau Kris adalah pria lajang yang belum menikah.

"Kau mau? " tawar Kris, ia menyodorkan setengah rotinya dengan tangan bergetar. Kai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biasanya kita akan berbagi makanan, ayo.. aku ingin kau juga makan roti ini denganku"

"Habiskan saja, aku membuatnya special untukmu malam ini"

"Atau kau ingin ramenku? "

"Kau sudah tau kalau aku tidak suka makan ramen, Sehun"

Hening. Ada rasa bersalah yang bersarang di hati keduanya. Mereka tau hati bocah tan itu sangat terluka, meski sudut bibirnya terus terangkat keatas, namun airmatanya yang perlahan merembes keluar sudah menggambarkan seberapa hancur hatinya saat ini.

"Kalian terlihat sangat jelek, tersenyumlah .." Kai berniat untuk mencairkan suasana, ia terkekeh meski terdengar sangat aneh. "Aku tidak apa - apa, jangan khawatir"

"Kai.. "

"Ku bilang tersenyum, apa kalian mau aku yang menarik sudut bibir kalian?" Lagi - lagi Kai menampilkan senyuman bodohnya.

"Hah~ yasudah, kalau kalian tidak ingin tersenyum untukku, jangan menyesal. Aku akan minum lalu membersihkan tubuhku, nanana.. hh" Kai berjalan ke mini bar, mengambil satu botol soju diatas meja.

Kris dan Sehun masih memperhatikan setiap pergerakan bocah itu, mereka tidak mencegah Kai meminun alkohol, mereka yakin Kai hanya butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Jadi saat melihat Kai masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan membawa soju, kertas dan spidol merah, mereka hanya diam.

"Apa dia akan baik - baik saja setelah ini? Bagaimana kalau kita mengajaknya tinggal di rumah? "

"Kau gila? Dia akan semakin sakit saat melihatmu berinteraksi dengan mommy, dad. Bagaimanapun, Kai sangat mencintaimu"

"Lalu apa yang harus daddy lakukan untuk menebus semuanya, Sehun? Daddy tidak mau Kai kembali kedunia malamnya"

"Aku juga tidak tau dad, Kai selalu bercerita kalau hidupnya semakin berwarna setelah kau menjadikannya kekasih, tapi kalau kau tetap melanjutkan hubungan dengannya kau akan semakin menyakiti hatiku dan juga mommy"

Hah~ Kris menyenderkan punggungnya. Kepalanya tiba - tiba berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak tau kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini, sungguh ia belum siap untuk mengambil keputusan apapun.

**. . . . .**

Sudah hampir tiga jam Kai didalam kamar mandi. Kris dan Sehun mondar - mandir didepan pintu. Mereka terus berfikir apa yang sedang Kai lakukan didalam sana, air shower yang menyala beradu dengan suara siulan.

"Shitt.. selalu saja kau membuatku khawatir, Kai"

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan didalam?"

Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu lalu menggedor dan memanggil - manggil nama Kai agar bocah itu bisa mendengarnya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA KIMKAAII !"

**Doorrr Dooorrr Doorrr **

**BRAAAKKK**

Kris yang sudah hilang kesabarannya pun langsung mendobrak pintu itu, Sehun jatuh tersungkur. Suara siulan itu masih terdengar, kenapa tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari balik tirai itu? Tidak mungkinkan Kai tertidur, kalau iya pun mustahil ia bisa bersiul. Kris yang panik langsung menarik tirai itu berlawanan arah.

**SRAAAAAKKKKK **

**DEG.**

Hah~ Hah~ Hah~

Keduanya tidak bisa lagi bernafas dengan normal. Seperti ada tambang besar yang menyekik leher mereka saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

KAI...

Hah~ Hah~ Hah~

"KAAAAIIIIII!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kai.. KAAAAIIIII ! "

Sehun bangkit lalu merengkuh tubuh Kai yang sudah basah kuyup oleh air bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tangannya. Wajah manisnya kini terlihat sangat pucat, bibir bawahnya yang robek seperti bekas gigitan yang cukup kuat membuat bibir yang tadinya merah menggoda itu terlihat membiru.

Kris maju satu langkah, ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Pecahan botol soju tergeletak disebelah sudut dengan selembar kertas putih yang tertempel di dinding atas dan juga ponsel berwarna hitam metalic yang dulu ia berikan sebagai kado ulang tahun Kai masih berdering mengeluarkan bunyi siulan.

Air shower yang kini Berubah warna menjadi merah telah membanjiri lantai.

"Kaii.." katanya lirih.

**BRUUKK **

**. . . . .**

Membuat keputusan memang tidak mudah, banyak yang harus di pertimbangkan. Bukan hasil untuk dirinya sendiri melainkan untuk orang - orang yang berada disekitarnya juga. Kai sangat benci saat dimana dirinya dihimpit dengan situasi yang mengharuskan otaknya bekerja dua kali lipat. Ditekan dengan dua pilihan yang ia sendiripun tidak tau harus memilih yang mana. Dulu ibunya selalu bilang 'lebih baik mati daripada hidup menjadi seorang perusak'

_**"Jika kau di hadapi dengan dua pilihan yang berbeda, kau akan memilih yang mana ? Hidup dalam manisnya kebohongan atau berdiri diatas pahitnya kebenaran "**_

Setelah menempelkan kertas itu, Kai memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya dengan pilihan terakhirnya.

Pilihan yang nyata hanya ada diantara hidup atau mati. Kalau ia tidak sanggup untuk berjuang dalam kehidupan maka pilihan terakhirnya adalah mati. Kai terduduk di bawah guyuran air, pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sangat perih mulai berangsur menghilang bersamaan dengan uluran tangan sang ibu yang hendak membawanya ke sebuah pelukan hangat.

**. . . . .**

_Hanya kalian yang aku punya, maafkan aku yang telah membalas kebaikan kalian dengan airmata. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku akan begini jadinya. Aku berharap kalian tidak membenciku setelah ini, aku hanya seorang anak 17 tahun yang tidak pernah menang melawan sebuah pilihan. Ibu selalu bilang, lebih baik mati daripada hidup menjadi seorang perusak. Sungguh, setelah aku dihantam oleh suatu kebenaran, aku ingin berlari menghampiri nyonya Wu. Berlutut di kakinya dan meminta maaf sebelum aku pergi. Tapi, aku adalah seorang pecundang. Biarkan seperti ini, bersikaplah biasa, anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi karena aku tidak mau melihat nyonya Wu semakin sakit. Aku terlahir tanpa dosa dan aku ingin kembali tanpa dosa pula meski itu tidak mungkin, maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. saat kalian menemukanku mungkin ibu sudah lebih dulu menjemputku. Maafkan aku. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. -KK _

**-END- **

[Niatnya di publish tadi malam, cuma ada masalah dengan penglihatan. Ini absurd, FFku memang selalu absurd T^T silahkan protes, saran &amp; kritik aku terima dengan lapang /?]

Misyu Daddy Wu, love u.

**K_**


End file.
